


Make it Romantic

by writingonpostcards



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Check, Please! [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Senor Bun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Jack asks Senor Bun for his blessing to marry Bitty.





	Make it Romantic

“I know that you are, for all intents and purposes, inanimate. But you’ve been closest to Bitty for the longest, and I have to ask someone. So, here goes.”

Jack takes a steadying breath. Across the kitchen table, Señor Bun stares at him. 

“I want to ask Bitty to marry me.”

There’s no response from Señor Bun.

Jack nods anyway, and sighs out. “Thank you. That means a lot to have your blessing.”

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small case he’s been carrying around the past few days. He opens it and holds it out for Señor Bun to inspect. 

“It’s silver,” Jack says, in case the rabbit is as unfamiliar with precious metals as he was before he started searching for engagement rings. “It’s meant to go well with Bits’ colouring.”

Jack laughs. “Okay, fair point. He looks good in anything. Or nothing,” Jack adds, and then feels compelled to apologise for being so crass after having just asked for Bitty’s hand in marriage.

“I have only good intentions, I assure you. You know I love Bitty. Fuck, I love–oh, I swore, sorry.”

Jack doesn’t know why he’s apologetic for that when he and Bitty have both sworn plenty in Señor Bun’s presence before.

Jack takes the ring box back, and looks down at the simple band.

“I love him more than I thought I could love someone. Being with him feels _right_ , you know?” 

Jack imagines Señor Bun nodding. 

Jack runs his finger over the band once before snapping the lid shut and putting it back into his pocket.

“What do you think about me asking tonight?”

It’s harder to fill in the blank this time, but as Jack stares across the table, he would swear on his second favourite hockey stick that Señor Bun’s head dips infinitesimally in a nod.

Jack carries Senor Bun carefully back to the bedroom, making sure he’s centred against Bitty’s pillow with the ears flopping just so. He hears the front door opening, and a second later, Bitty’s calling out a greeting.

Jack pats his pocket. The ring box is still there.

“Well, here goes,” he whispers to Senor Bun, then steps out and through to the kitchen where he knows Bitty will be.

“Hey,” Jack tries to sound normal even though his throat has swollen with nerves.

“It smells amazing, honey.” Bitty greets him with a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. “And what’s all this?” he asks, gesturing at the dining table. 

Jack’s set it more elaborately than normal. Tablecloth, the fancy wine glasses, and a new candle burning gently in the middle.

“Something special,” Jack says, feeling nervous, but at the same time, certain in his love for Bitty and what he’s about to do.

Bitty turns with a frown to Jack. “Have I forgotten something important?”

Jack shakes his head. “Of course not.”

Bitty sighs in relief and Jack finds he can’t wait a second longer.

He drops to one knee.

It’s abrupt and unmissable. Bitty gasps quietly and covers his mouth with his hands. He looks over to the table again and then back to Jack.

Jack holds out a hand, palm up, to Bitty, and waits while he breathes shallowly in and out. Bitty drops his hands eventually, and slides one into Jack’s waiting palm. He nods at Jack, looking a new combination of petrified but smiling. 

“Eric Richard Bittle-”

Bitty makes a choked noise. “You never call me that.”

“I’m trying to make it romantic.”

Bitty laughs and shakes his head in a fond gesture.

“Bitty,” Jack starts again, smiling because he can already read the ‘yes’ in Bitty’s shining eyes, and it’s made his nerves fly away. “Bits. Bud. _Mon lapin_.”

Bitty laughs again, and half-way through it turns into a sob.

“I…” Jack blinks, realising something in the moment. “I had a speech but I can’t wait that long. Will you marry me?”

“I thought you were trying to be romantic,” Bitty teases through his tears.

“There's a candle,” Jack says, dropping Bitty’s hand to reach into his pocket and bring out the ring. He had timed it for during the speech but that’s gone out the window now. Now that Bitty’s here, and since he’s gotten Senor Bun’s blessing, it’s physically impossible for Jack to wait on this.

He opens the box and shows Bitty. Bitty wipes at his eyes and looks down at the ring. He reaches out, but bypasses the ring box and curls his fingers around Jack’s forearm which he pulls on gently to guide Jack up to standing.

Bitty looks into Jack’s eyes then reaches up to brush a thumb along his cheekbone. Jack takes a rattling breath in. He hadn’t realised he’d stopped breathing, and now he’s choked up in a very tangible way. It’s a confusing emotional oscillation. He opens his mouth to ask Bitty again, but instead draws in another ragged breath.

Bitty lifts his other hand to frame Jack’s face. He pulls Jack’s head down slightly, and leans on tiptoes so their foreheads are touching.

“Yes,” he says simply. 

It’s the most perfect syllable Jack has ever heard.

Jack would kiss Bitty except that he’s smiling so much and can’t stop–as is Bitty–and he knows that wont be comfortable for either of them. Instead, he takes the ring from its box with shaking fingers, and slips it on to the hand that Bitty holds up between them.

It’s a prefect fit. Jack looks at it on Bitty’s finger and feels something has clicked into place. He wraps his arms around Bitty and squeezes him so tightly it’s actually uncomfortable, Bitty’s collarbone pressing into his chest.

“I love you,” he says to Bitty. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“God, Jack,” Bitty breathes, laughing. “I already agreed to marry you.” It sounds thick like Bitty is crying again, but Jack doesn’t judge, after all, he is too. He doesn’t think he’s ever laughed and cried so much at the one time.

Jack pulls back, having to see his fiancé’s beautiful face. He’s still smiling uncontrollably when he kisses Bitty.

“Our first kiss as an engaged couple,” Jack remarks against Bitty’s lips.

“Mm. Feels good,” Bitty replies, kissing Jack again. 

Jack can’t stop kissing Bitty now that he’s started. He’s getting lightheaded with it, or he already was lightheaded and this is making it worse. Or maybe lightheaded is the wrong word and he’s simply giddy, elated. Floating on cloud nine.

“I made dinner,” Jack has to remind himself eventually.

“First dinner as an engaged couple,” Bitty parrots.

Bitty spends all dinner glancing down at the ring on his finger, and Jack spends most of it with his eyes on Bitty. He doesn’t eat much because his body is clogged up with other emotions, but they finish the bottle of wine between them and fall into bed clumsily entwined and so in love. 

Jack waits until Bitty’s fallen asleep to thank Senor Bun again for his blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [tumblr](http://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/post/163846933561/fic-prompt-jack-talking-to-bittys-little-stuffed)


End file.
